


Sky full of Stars

by ilibri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilibri/pseuds/ilibri
Summary: You've got a crush on Ojiro Aran for as long as you can remember, but confessing to him turns out to be harder than you thought.
Relationships: Ojiro Aran/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

To say you were a wild child would be an understatement. Many times your parents wondered if a stupid thing you haven't tried yet even existed. It started with mixing up muddy magical potions with twigs and flowers when you were in kindergarten, bruised knees and broken arms once you discovered trees could be climbed and jumped off of, to pranks in high school that landed you in detention almost every week. You've done it all. Technically speaking not all of the pranks were entirely your fault, in some cases you were just the one getting caught, but it was enough to get you a reputation.  
When chalks got swapped with crayons and someone thought it would be funny if liquid cleaning detergent was actually some watered down glue, it was you teachers looked at first. Well, to be fair, one of the two was your fault. But you ended up taking the blame for both anyway.  
“If ya don't stop gettin' into trouble the coaches might reconsider havin' you as the manager.“  
“They've been putting up with me for a year, why wouldn't they have patience for two more?“ you retort to Aran's slight frown. “Want ice-cream? I fancy something sweet.“  
He chuckles at your effort of quickly changing the topic.  
You aren't sure when Aran became the only person you could think about. Was it when you first met him in Junior High? When you were put in the same class in High school and he covered for you when one of your pranks went wrong? When he was the first real friend you made on the volleyball team? The summer a year later when all of you, now 2nd years, sat outside Kita's house and watched the stars together? Aran was so close then and when the night breeze made you shiver he let you snuggle into him. The memory of his arm wrapped around your waist and his chin resting on your head still makes you giddy. You don't really remember when Aran found his way into your heart but you knew he was there and he refused to leave.  
You believe he'll catch onto your feelings soon enough. You're not being very subtle, if Kita's looks and Akagi's teasing are anything to go by. You insist on sitting beside Aran, be it during school lunches or on the rides to matches, always ask him for help with school work even if Omimi is much better with explaining the material. There's always a package of ritz crackers in your bag just in case he starts craving some. You think he'd at least notice the poking and jokes on his account, the ones twins often joined you in because Kita always cut you some slack when it came to your shenanigans and that was worth taking advantage of.  
When you confide your love troubles to Akagi he gives you a very simple advice. “Why dontcha try doin' somethin' nice for him? Maybe give him a love letter?“  
It makes sense but the way Aran gives you the 'I am so done with your shenanigans,' look everytime he realises he'd been pranked again makes your heart flutter. You're sure he'll notice soon enough you're just trying to get his attention.  
If nothing else the Valentine chocolate should be a clear sign of your feelings. Maybe it would be if you didn't bring a box for every member on the team as well. A part of you was sure he'd notice his box was wrapped nicer and was the only one in which one of the chocolates didn't have wasabi in it.  
But you're a prankster, not a fortune teller.  
He never notices because he never gets to eat your chocolates. “I've just gotten so many,“ he apologetically explains even though you've hidden the hurt behind a facade of a joke and a wide smile, “and my younger brother got none! He was so disappointed... Ya know how he is y/n! I gave him the chocolate you made beacuse... well, I knew yours would be the best!“  
Ah, of course he got so many gifts yours would be expendable. The jealousy you feel is unfair, you know that. Aran isn't yours. You can't blame others for trying to get his attention when you're doing the exact same thing.  
At least during the training camp there aren't any squelling fans around to fuel the sneering green beast inside you.  
On the second evening you notice Aran hasn't showed up for dinner yet. “He said he'd train a bit longer,“ Akagi tells you and you find yourself heading for the gym. Dragging boys away from over-training was just one of your manager duties.  
You find him sitting outside, leaning on the wall by the entrance to the gym.  
“Dinner's gonna be over soon,“ you tell him,“better get going before Osamu eats all the leftover rice.“  
Aran laughs and promises he'd head over soon. “I was just enjoying the peace and quiet.“  
You sit down beside him and for a time you watch the stars in a comfortable silence. Then Aran speaks. “So, have ya decided what ya'll do after graduating?“  
You tell him your plans and the two of you chat and laugh. Warmth spreads through you. No one makes you feel so at ease and giddy as Aran does. You tease him, saying once he becomes the greatest volleyball star of Japan he better send you VIP tickets for his matches. He chuckles but when his eyes turn to the sky his smile falters a bit.  
“Don't go doubting yourself now Aran.“ You poke his side. “You've made it to the five top aces! Without you we wouldn't make it the second place of nationals!“  
Your encouragment has the wanted effect and Aran's laughter and the way he looks over at you sends butterflies in your stomach flying.  
Your heart starts beating so fast you're sure he can hear it too. The sight of his profile in the moonlight just might be the most beautiful sight you've seen in your short life.  
Your hands shudder as your words come out before you even think them over. “Aran I really like you! Please go out with me!“ You bow your head low, partially because your cheeks are flaming hot and because well, that's what you do when confessing, right?  
The following silence is almost overwhelming.  
“Y/n.“ The tone of his voice makes your heart drop. “This isn't funny.“  
He doesn't look at you. “Did the twins put you up to this? Listen, I don't mind bein' the butt of your jokes. But this is different.“  
You try to find your voice, you want to tell him, no I'm not joking, this isn't a joke, please Aran I do like you-  
“Don't play with people's feelings y/n. It's not funny. It's cruel.“  
Tears prickle in your eyes as you watch Aran walk away and you wish you had kept your mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2

For the remaining days of the training camp Aran can't look you in the eyes. Somehow that hurts more than his rejection. Your heart lays in shards and pieces yet that doesn't sting nearly as much as the awkward glances and silence and the careful tip-toeing he does when you're around. You try your best to act as if nothing happened. Hiding behind laughter and smiles is so easy nobody on the team notices you're heartbroken.  
It all changes once you return home. Your room is so silent when you hide under covers and hug your favourite plushy. Your throat itches and every breath hurts. It's just a stupid crush, you keep telling yourself, just a crush that will fade away. Yet in that moment it doesn't hurt any less. You burry your face in the pillow to muffle your sobs.  
Before the summer break started you made plans with other third years to meet at Kita's and watch the stars. Hours before you were supposed to meet you come up with an excuse and stay home. You aren't sure you could handle Aran's presence without bursting into tears.   
You shudder at the though of the coming weekly practices. If only you had put more effort in finding another manager. Quiting the club would be so simple then.   
*  
Summer practices were the ideal time for mischief. With no homework so much time was left to freely ponder how best to rig the vending machine. At turn you saw a prank practically begging to be pulled. Watermelon dowsed in chilli oil, some salt in a water bottle, volleyball covered with slime that could easily be blamed on sweaty hands, ah the opportunities really were endless. It was the time when your talents shone the brightest.   
At least they did in previous years. Now you just want to reorganize the storage and return home as soon as possible.   
“Are ya feelin' okay?“ asks Kita after helping you move some very heavy boxes.   
Your heart drops. Has he noticed you've barely been holding back tears? “What do you mean?“  
“You've been behavin' these last weeks.“  
Ah. His reasoning catches you by complete surprise. Part of you wants to laugh, part of you wants to smack him. A part of you is disappointed he hadn't noticed you really need a shoulder to cry on. “Such observational skills Shinsuke, no wonder coach picked you to be the captain.“   
“Did somethin' happen between you and-“  
“Nothing happened.“   
He knows you're lying. The light pat on the head he gives you tells he sees the hurt you've been so thoroughly concealing. Your throat starts itching again and tears threaten to spill before you bite your lip, too stubborn to let them fall.  
You take a moment to compose yourself before returning to the gym, glad Aran is nowhere to be seen. Some of your boys are gathered by the bench and you hear the twins arguing. At first you don't care, after all it's a normal occurence. Your curiousity is only sparked once you hear the mention of your name.  
“What are they fighting about this time?“ you ask Omimi when you come closer.  
Immediate silence falls on the group as they all look at you. Great, what did you do this time?   
Atsumu grabs the letter laying on the bench and hands it to you. Your heart drops. You don't have to read it to know what it is.   
Your name on the envelope is written so big it's impossible to overlook and it's sealed with a glittery heart sticker.   
“Open it, open it,“ urges the blonde and Osamu immediately berates him to leave you be.  
You wonder who it could be from. Or maybe you don't want to know. It doesn't fill you with any kind of giddines or anticipation, just with slight nausea accompanied by shaking hands.   
You hear a fight erupt behind you.  
“Senpai, should we stop them?“ Ginjima points at twins rolling on the ground. You shrug, not really caring what they are up to.  
“They could get hurt,“ says Omimi.   
“Don't worry Omiren they have no brain so there won't be any permanent damage.“   
You stuff the letter in the pocket of your jacket. The tears you've been trying so hard to hold back start running down your cheek and you hurry away before boys could notice.   
*  
The letter lies unopened on your bed. You've been contemplating throwing it away on the way home but decided against it. It would be too harsh, throwing someone's feelings away without even considering them. You remove the glittery heart sticker and read the paper inside.   
Dear y/n,  
you're truly amazin'. Everytime I see ya my day becomes better-  
You stop reading. Not because you wouldn't care, but because you recognize the handwriting.   
*  
The plan was genius. Bulletproof. Absolutely fantastic without any loopholes and no way of anything possibly going wrong in any way.   
All Twins needed to do is make Aran believe someone else is competing for your heart. Stoke his jealousy till it becomes stronger than his utter embarassement over having completely misunderstood your confession.   
Only they had no idea you knew the handwriting of everyone on the team in case you ever needed to forge their signature.   
Moments after reading the love letter you decide to talk to Osamu the coming day. What point would there be in playing with him? You weren't looking forward to the conversation in the slightest still, better let him down gently as soon as possible.   
You try to get him outside after practice ends but his brother doesn't seem pleased only one of them is having your attentin. You grab Osamu's arm, ready to drag him away. “Sorry but we gotta speak in private.“   
He doesn't even flinch under your tries to move him. “'Bout what?“   
You don't want to do it, but if he refuses to move you had no other choice. You pull out the love letter and watch as all the colour drains from his face. “This.“   
“Why would 'Samu know anythin' bout that?“ interferes Atsumu waving frantically and as if that didn't already raise your suspicions he continues to blabber on and on till Osamu stops him.  
“Stop Tsumu. We've been found out.“  
After they explain their genious plan you need a moment to grasp what is happening. “Okay. Let me get this straight. You thought making Aran jealous would make him confess?“ They nod. “Right. How does me thinking Osamu's got a crush on me help?“  
“Yer weren't supposed to know who wrote the letter,“ mummbles Osamu.  
“Samu sweetie, you have the most memorable handwriting I've ever seen. By that I mean unreadable. And you used the wrong kanji here, by the way.“  
God, when did your boys become such idiots?   
“We're sorry.“  
If you weren't feeling so many emotions at once you'd find their crushed faces hilarious. Instead you sigh. You're exhausted. And in a need of ice-cream, preferably with some cookies on the side. “Right. Let's never mention this again.“   
“Then Aran-san and ya-“  
“Aran doesn't like me, alright? It's fine, I'll get over it. Now get your asses back to practice!“  
“I never said I didn't like you,“ says a familiar voice from behind your back.   
The faces twins make while backing away to leave you alone with Aran make you wish you'd disappear into thin air. It takes all the strength you have to turn. It's the first time in your life you aren't happy to see him. You stand in silence, avoiding his gaze and condidering running away. Aran speaks up before you can act.  
“Sorry for avoidin' ya. I've been meanin' to talk with ya but couldn't think of what to say.“ He fidgetes with a rose in his hands. “I'm sorry.“   
“Why?“ you weakly ask, unsure if you want to hear the answer.   
“When you... confessed. I thought it was a prank. And I never let you explain cause I got scared. I like ya, y/n. But I could never tell if you were messin' around with yer flirtin' or I was just readin' too much into it.“  
“Why would I mess around?“  
“Well... I never thought you'd actually be interested in me... I mean yer so amazin' ya know. It's no wonder ya have secret admireres. Ya keep track of everythin' the team needs, yer always cheerin' me up when I need it the most.“ His shoulders slump as he utters his next words. “I never believed ya could be in love with someone as borin' as me. I just want ya to know I do like you. More as a friend. Though ya deserve someone better.“  
Aran is confessing to you. He is proclaiming his love for you, holding a rose, looking like the prince charming straight out of your dreams. And yet your annoyance grows with every word that comes out of his mouth.   
“Excuse me?“ you interrupt. “What the hell do you mean I deserve someone better?“   
Your words take him aback. He tries to mummble his way out of this particular pickle but you're having none of it.   
“Gosh Aran you can be real impossible sometimes! First of all, how dare you even think I would ask you out as a joke?! Is that how low of an opinion you have about me?! We're friends for fucks' sake you know me better than that! Second of all, why on earth can't you see I've been head over hills in love with you since we were first years?! And I swear, if I have to hear one more oh I'm nothin' special, I'll throw some hands, you hear me?! You are amazing! The best possible friend one could ask for, you have the patience of a saint, you're fun to be around, and so much more! What do I have to do to get this to stick in your head?! Use super-glue?! I don't want anyone else! I want you.“   
Aran looks completely shocked as tears form in his eyes.   
Oh no. Now you've done it.   
“Please don't cry cause then I'l cry and this will get even more embarassing.“  
He chuckles. “Sorry y/n.“ He takes your hand in his. “I really, really want to be your boyfriend.“  
You're the one trying not to sob now. Ah, how the tables have turned, you think and nod. You can hear cheering somewhere in the distance but you couldn't care less. You grab Aran's jacket and pull him down, crashing his lips to yours. They're soft and warm and you don't want to part from him, ever. He hugs you and you're glad he's holding you so close because right now you couldn't stand on your own. When you part he presses a kiss to your nose and then forehead.   
“I love you,“ he whispers.


End file.
